Cambio de roles
by kaileena666
Summary: se imaginan que por simple aburrimiento Ciel le pide a Sebastian que lo entretenga? y que sebastian le propone un cambio de roles? entren, lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA **

**Aquí yo con otro fic de kuroshitsuji**

**Espero les guste**

**Cambio de roles**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión phantomhive-entiendase-Ciel revisaba unos documentos completamente aburridos XD, Sebastián acompañaba al joven conde con su típica sonrisa, los sirvientes o rompían algo, o quemaban la cocina o destruían el jardín y el viejo Tanaka con su jo jo jo.

-al fin termine-dijo el joven conde con tono aburrido-últimamente no a habido nada interesante que hacer, no vienen clientes ni me llegan cartas de la reina.

-no debería alegrarse bochan?-le pregunto el demonio-siempre se queja de que hay mucho trabajo y toda la cosa.

- sí, ya se, pero ya es demasiado, Sebastián, te ordeno que intentes-dijo el conde con voz firme.

-que clase de entretención le gustaría?

-la que sea, no me importa-

-mmmmm, la que sea_?- _le pregunto Sebastián, ya se le había ocurrido algo

_-_si- le respondió inconscientemente

-sabe que eso puede mandar al demonio su orgullo ¿no?

-NO ME IMPORTA SOLO QUIERO TERMINAR CON ESTE JODIDO ABURRIMIENTO

-de acuerdo bochan, le informo que ya tengo algo pensado

-entonces dilo-

-que tal un cambio de roles?-le propuso Sebastián

-Un cambio de roles?

- si ya sabe usted es el mayordomo y yo el conde-

-mmm,_ algo trama este demonio-_ok acepto pero por cuánto tiempo

-pues hoy es domingo, que le parece una semana completa?

-hecho-acepto el conde- el próximo domingo al las 2.00 p.m termina este juego

-entonces hasta mañana bochan- se despidió el demonio mientras se retiraba

-_algo me dice que esta semana será muuuuuuuuy larga ú-ù_

**OK **

**Esta fue la introducción**

**Me pregunto cómo será esta semana**

**Hasta la proxima**


	2. lunes, el comienzo de todo

**ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI FIC**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**LUNES**

Era el primer día del cambio de roles, Ciel se preparaba para comenzar esta larga semana, eran las 6.00 a.m, jamás se había levantado tan temprano, ahora entendía porque Sebastián llegaba a tener ojeras ( XD ),

-_ahora entiendo porque Sebastián llega a tener ojeras u.u _ (eso lo dije yo ò-ó*)

Recordó todo lo que le había dicho Sebastián antes de irse a dormir.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sebastián entra a la habitación de ciel._

_-q sucede Sebastián? Aun no es hora de ir a dormir- le dijo el conde_

_-eso lo se bochan, pero ya que mañana cambiaremos de roles me gustaría que supiera unas cuantas cosas que yo hago, ya sabe para que no se confunda-le respondió el demonio_

_-aaahhh, vale dime y de paso yo te diré cosas que yo tengo que hacer-_

_-ok esta es la lista de las cosas que yo hago TODOS los días-le dijo Sebastián desenrollando una laaaaaaaaarga (cuando digo larga es larga u.u U) lista_

_-muy bien déjeme le dicto._

_1- levantarse a las 6.00 a.m y prepararse para el día, ósea ponerse el traje de mayordomo._

_2-despertar a los sirvientes y asignarle sus tareas._

_3-servirle un té a Tanaka-san_

_4-evitar que los sirvientes rompan algo_

_5-preparar el desayuno para el amo_

_6-evitar que los sirvientes rompan algo_

_7-despertar al amo_

_-voy a ser comprensivo con usted bochan y voy a omitir los detalles de, bañarme, vestirme y todo eso_

_8-evitar que los sirvientes rompan algo_

_9-darle el desayuno al amo_

_10- evitar que los sirvientes rompan algo (E.Q.L.S.R.A)_

_11-tomar un descanso_

_12- E.Q.L.S.R.A_

_13-esperar a que el amo me de mas ordenes y cumplirlas_

_-entendió todo bochan^^- le pregunto el demonio aguantando las ganas de reír_

_- O-OU OMG- Ciel estaba en shock_

_-bochan- le llamo Sebastián pero este no respondía-bochan-le llamo de nuevo_

_- que? A si todo claro Sebastián-dijo despertando del shock- creo que no necesito decirte lo que yo hago porque tu lo sabes al pie de la letra_

_-así es, bueno le dejo la lista, mejor lo preparo para dormir, ya es tarde_

_-vale_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Para sorpresa de Ciel, ponerse el traje de mayordomo fue fácil y quedo casi tan impecable como Sebastián, por supuesto el demonio le había conseguido trajes de su talla.

-_muy bien, vestirme y bañarme fue fácil, debería ahorrarle tareas a Sebastián, en fin lo que sigue en la lista es despertar a los sirvientes-_

Asi fue despertando uno por uno mientras les explicaba el porque estaba haciendo el trabajo de sebastian, estos a duras penas entendieron,

-en fin, les voy a asignar sus tareas y quiero que las cumplan a la perfeccion, **entendieron?**

**-o-OUUUUUUUU, ** s-si señor-_ da mas miedo que sebastian-_pensaban los tres

-ok, finnian, riega el jardín, entinedes?, regar no **quemar**

**-**si s-señor

-meirin, lava la vajilla, pero sin quebrarla

-e-entendido

-Bard, prepara el almuerzo y no lo rostices

- si, si, como sea

-Tanaka-san, aquí tiene su té

-jo jo jo

-una ultima cosa antes de irme** no-rompan-nada-** o ya verán-les advirtió mientras salía a preparar el desayuno

-ahora despertar a sebastian-se dijo mientras subia a su habitación la cual seria la habitación de sebastian por toda la semana-

-sebastian es hora de despertar-dijo Ciel mientras habría las cortinas

-aaaahhhhh, alfin un dia en el que me puedo despertar mas tarde

-solo sera una semana, no te acostumbres-

- ah ah ah-le reprendió sebastian-por esta semana me tienes que tratar con respeto, pero no me llamaras bochan, seria incomodo

-gracias por la comprensión

-cuales son mis tareas del día-le pregunto Sebastián

-estas de suerte, tienes el día libre-

-ah vale, me vestiré y estaré en el estudio descansando y me llevare el desayuno

-ok-dijo Ciel mientras salía-_mejor miro que los sirvientes no rompan nada_

Al bajar vio que meirin tenía la vajilla reluciente, el almuerzo de Bard no estaba quemado y al salir al jardín lo vio brillante

-_ellos hacen las cosas bien cuando se lo proponen-_pensaba Ciel- OK vengan los tres acá-los llamo

-si señor?-le preguntaron al unisonó

-como recompensa por su buen trabajo les daré el pastel de chocolate que hay en el refrigerador

- YEAH, GRACIAS-le gritaron como forma de agradecimiento

Jo j ojo- (tengo que decir quien fue?)

-CIEL-lo llamaron

El conde disfrasado de mayordomo subió al despacho, seguro tendrían mas ordenes para el.

Al llegar al despacho vio algo que lo cabreo un poco pero no dijo nada

Sebastian estaba con los pies subidos al escritorio, se veía muy comodo que digamos

-se te ofrece algo sebastian?-le pregunto con respeto algo muy raro en el

-estoy aburrido-le dijo el demonio-y como tengo el poder por toda una semana te ordenare ago que mas te vale cumplir-le dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente y en ellos Ciel pudo ver un toque de ¿lujuria?

-quiero que te vistas dfe mucama mi querido Ciel-le ordeno el demonio

-QUE O/O-grito Ciel-ESTAS LOCO

-no no lo estoy ahora ve y ponte este traje-le ordeno sacando un traje de mucama de jashin sabe donde-

-MMM, algún dia de estos me las vas a pagar

Ciel con toda la vergüenza del mundo, se puso ese horrible (según el) traje de mucama, al volver al estudio sebastian estallo en risas

HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA- se apretaba el estomago ya que le empezaba a doler y unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos-BOCHAN SE VE AORABLE

-NO ES CIERTO, ESTO ES VERGONZOSO-estallo CIEL

-ok-dijo el demonio más calmado-ahora acércate

Con muchas dudas Ciel se aserco y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sebastian lo agarro de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el

-le dije que se ve muy sexy con ese traje C-i-e-l-le susurro al oído sensualmente

-que estas h-haciendo?-Ciel empezaba a ponerse nervioso ante la cercanía del demonio y es que desde hace unos días se había dado cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de este.

-he querido hacer esto durante mucho tiempo y ahora es mi oportunidad-le dijo el demonio mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja

Y sin saber como terminaron en el cuarto, haciendo _cosas (_dejo el lemon a su imaginación)

Asi fue como termino el primer dia de toda esta semana que se aproximaba y el pobre Ciel no sabia lo que tenia planeado el demonio

**AAAAAAAAAAAA SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**TERMINE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**QUE LES PARECIO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA ^^**


	3. martes, un dia mas, un dia menos

**HOLA.**

**AQUÍ ESTOY, CON LA CONTINUACION PARA ESTE FIC.**

**Un review anónimo me dijo que debería corregir algunas cosas, a esta persona le doy gracias por los consejos, intentare corregir mis errores, soy principiante, intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda, OK aquí vamos.**

**Martes, un día más, un día menos**

Ciel comenzó la nueva rutina que tendría que cumplir por toda una semana, apenas era el segundo día y ya estaba cansado de ella.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior no se le iba de la cabeza y de solo pensarlo, no podía evitar sonrojarse como un tomate.

__Me pregunto que tendrá planeado Sebastián para hoy __ pensaba el ex conde por una semana.

Al terminar todos los deberes del día, decidió tomar un descanso esperando por alguna orden que a Sebastián se le ocurriera ponerle.

_CIEL _ escucho que lo llamaban, al subir vio a Sebastián con una sonrisa misteriosa, tal vez demasiado.

_Se te ofrece algo _ preguntó Ciel intentando parecer amable, aunque no le salió muy bien.

_ La verdad, si _ le respondió el demonio _ me gustaría que cuidaras este gato por mí _ continuo sacando de la nada un hermoso gato negro con ojos verdes.

_ P-PERO, SABES QUE SOY ALERGICO _ le grito alterado Ciel.

_No me importa, así como a usted no le importaba darme cachetadas, golpes, puños, patadas, mordidas incluso, a mi no me importa en este momento que usted sea alérgico, ahora ve y cuida bien de este gato.

_ S-sí señor.

_ Pero no lo mates.

_ Lastima __ a este demonio no se le escapa ningún detalle._

En la habitación temporal de Ciel, se podían escuchar unos maullidos, algunos gritos y cosas rompiéndose.

_ MALDITO SEAS, GATO DEL DEMONIO _ gritaba Ciel lleno de rasguños made in ¿gatilandia?

_ MIAU _ (que efectos de sonido los míos ù.ú) maullaba el gato con los pelos erizados.

_ Ok, ya te alimente, además te deje mas comida en un plato, voy a ver si Sebastián necesita algo mas, pero por favor, POR FAVOR, no rompas nada_ Ciel le hablaba al gato mientras este le miraba con varias gotas estilo anime, como no hacerlo si el conde llevaba una pinza en la nariz (me pregunto como hará para respirar, supongo que por la boca ¿no? XD)

_ _Voy a necesitar un psiquiátrico, ya hasta le estoy hablando a los animales, para empeorar siento que todos los muebles me están mirando, LO JURO, ESA MESA ME ESTA MIRANDO ACUSADORAMENTE_ _

__ ¿_QUE QUIERES MESA?, DEJA DE MIRARME ASI, YO, QUE TE HE CUIDADO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, YO MISMO ME HE ASEGURADO DE QUE TENGAS LOS MEJORES VIDRIOS (o cristales, como quieran llamarlo) ¿Y AUN ASI TIENES EL DESCARO DE MIRARME E ESA FORMA?, DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA_ Ciel no aguanto más y descargo toda su frustración en la pobre mesa mientras que a la vez tres sirvientes lo miraban con una GRAN gota estilo anime.

_ Etto… chicos, ¿deberíamos detener al bochan?_ preguntaba Meirin sin dejar de mirar la loca escena que su amo estaba protagonizando.

_ Na, déjalo, ya se le pasara_ al parecer Bard estaba disfrutando de la escena.

_Si, es mejor esperar_ Finni veía la escena mientras comía unas palomitas de maíz con gaseosa_ ¿quieren? _ les pregunto sacando de la nada, más palomitas y gaseosa.

_ GRACIAS_ dijeron los dos sirvientes mientras aceptaban lo que finni les ofrecía.

**Mientras tanto con Ciel**

**_**Y UNA COSA MAS, CUANDO RECUPERE EL CONTROL EN LA MANSION, MANDARE A QUE ROMPAN TU VIDRIO, MEJOR LO HAGO YO PERSONALMENTE, LUEGO ROMPERE TUS PATAS, Y LAS UTILIZARE PARA HACER UNA FOGATA, CON LA CUAL COSINARE MALVAVISCOSN LUEGO A TUS CENIZAS LAS TIRARE AL MAR PARA QUE UN TIBURON SE LAS COMA, Y LUEGO…_ así seguía el espectáculo hasta que Ciel se quedo sin aire y tuvo que sacar su aparato para el asma.

_ Espero que todo te haya quedado claro, ¿entiendes mesa?

_... _ silencio por parte de la mesa.

_ ¡ah!, ahora me ignoras ¿eh?, no puedo esperar para destruirte.

_..._ mas silencio por parte de la mesa.

_ SE ACABO, me voy y espero no volver a verte en mi vida_ Ciel termino su discurso yéndose con todo el orgullo del mundo.

**En la temporal oficina de Sebastián**

**_ ¿**Que fue todo ese alboroto?_ pregunto el demonio tratando de parecer inocente, el ya sabía lo que había pasado.

_Nada_ le respondió secamente el conde.

_Incluso si yo mando, no me dejaras de tratar tan fríamente_

_No_ Ciel respondió sin más.

_En fin, como veras, este lugar es un desastre_ le dijo el demonio mostrando el lamentable aspecto de la oficina, entiéndase, papeles regados por todas partes_ quiero que lo limpies.

_Ya voy_ dijo Ciel desganado.

_PERO, lo harás usando este traje de sailor moon_ le dijo arrojándole un traje que al parecer le pertenecía a Makoto.

_ ¿de dónde diablos sacas estos trajes?_ le pregunto el conde resignado al saber que tenia que ponerse ese traje vergonzoso según él.

_Pues_ respondía el demonio buscando una excusa creíble_ de por ahí.

**Mientras tanto en el mundo de Sailor Moon.**

_USAGI, ¿SABES DONDE ESTA MI TRAJE?_ preguntaba a gritos una peli castaña.

_NI IDEA MAKOTO_ le respondía una rubia de la misma manera.

(**N/A: **jamás he visto sailor moon, así que no se si son amigas, solo escogí dos personajes al azar).

**De vuelta en el mundo de kuroshitsuji.**

_ Bueno, ¿a que esperas?, ponte este traje de una vez _ le decía el demonio impaciente.

_Ya voy, no tienes que apresurarme_ Ciel se disponía a salir, pero Sebastián lo detuvo.

_Te pondrás ese traje aquí, en frente mío, ya sabes para ahorrarte la vergüenza de que alguno de los sirvientes te vea y pierdas toda tu dignidad_ le dijo el demonio intentando ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones (¿Sebastián me está saliendo pervertido?, respóndanme para saber XD).

_aaahhh, no me das ni un descanso.

_usted tampoco me lo daba bochan._

Al terminar de cambiarse, Ciel se dispuso a ordenar la oficina que para ser honestos, era un horror ¿enserio Sebastián podía ser tan desordenado? ¿O ese lugar estaba así apropósito?

Ya caída la noche Ciel logro terminar de arreglar el desorden de la oficina.

_Muy bien, si eso es todo me retiro_ cuando Ciel iba a salir una mano lo detuvo._ ¿necesitas algo más?

_Solo a ti mi querido Ciel_ le susurro el demonio en la oreja

_Pero qu..._ no pudo terminar su frase porque unos labios de inmediato se posaron sobre los suyos, a la vez que oía como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo.

_ Ahora, seguiré con lo que dejamos anoche_ le dijo el demonio mientras le volvía a besar.

**Lo lamento pero no puedo escribir lemon, soy demasiado inocente XD.**

**Todo queda a su imaginación.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció?, dejen reviews, sugerencias.**

**Espero sus **

**Por cierto anónimo, intente tomar tus sugerencias.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización o fic.**

**Bye.**


	4. miercoles, locuras sin sentido

**HOLA**

**Primero que nada**

**LO SIENTO T-T**

**No actualice en mucho pero mucho tiempo**

**Culpen a la cárcel alias escuela ¬¬**

**Bueno aquí traigo la continuación de este raro fic O.o**

**Miércoles, locuras sin sentido  
**

−_No puedo soportarlo más, ¡ni siquiera es mitad de semana!−_estos eran los pensamientos de un pobre ex−conde, el cual por culpa de su aburrimiento tuvo que rebajar su orgullo y complacer los pedidos de un maldito demonio el cual se había aprovechado de su momento de debilidad para hacerlo su esclavo personal.

− ¡CIEL!−escucho que lo llamaban por decimo sexta vez, no en el día, ¡en la hora!

− _¿Ahora qué querrá?, no voy a jugar con Pluto, ni a enseñarle a ir al baño en los sirvientes, este demonio esta demente−_seguía refunfuñando en su mente el joven Phantomhive.

Al llegar al lugar que era SU oficina vio al demonio parado frente al enorme ventanal con la vista puesta en el jardín.

−Me mandaste a llamar ¿no?, ¿Qué se te ofrece?−preguntó Ciel intentando con fuerza sobre humana ser por una vez en su corta, amargada, triste, sola, aburrida y ruidosa vida.

−Estoy aburrido−dijo el demonio con simpleza.

−_Siento un deja vu−_pensó Ciel− ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

−Quiero que… te vistas de conejo−le respondió el demonio con tono burlón

− ¡¿que acaso se te va a hacer una jodida costumbre de vestirme con cosas vergonzosas?!

−Tal vez si, tal vez no, es un misterio de la vida ¿no?−hablo el demonio mientras sacaba de Dios sabrá donde un traje con conejito rosado.

−Tenía que ser rosado−dijo Ciel con tono de ironía.

−Sip, ahora ve y ponte el traje que no tengo toda tu sola, amargada, triste, vacía, sin sentido…−

− ¡Ya entendí, no es necesario refregarme en la cara los problemas de mi vida!−lo interrumpió Ciel con rabia mientras que poco a poco era rodeado por un aura depresiva.

−Vida−termino de decir Sebastián.

Cuando Ciel iba a salir de SU ex-oficina, Meylin entro sin avisar azotando la puerta y de paso al pobre Ciel con la nariz de Rodolfo.

-Meylin, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que toques la puerta antes de pasar?-le pregunto Sebastián con una venita en la frente.

-Unas mil cuatrocientas setenta y nueve veces-respondio la sirvienta inconcientemente.

Venita aun mas grande esta vez en la frente de Ciel, el cual no habia salido de la oficina solo porque le entro curiosidad lo que iba a decir la torpe sirvienta.

-L-Lo siento mucho-dijo Meylin con la cara roja-vine porque al bocchan le llego una carta.

-¿Una carta?-dijo Ciel mas para si que para los demas.

-No bocchan, una azafata (**N/A: ¿WTF?) **dijo Sebastián con burla.

-ja ja ja, mira como me estoy riendo, tanto que me ya me duele el estomago-le contesto Ciel con sarcasmo.

-ustedes dos parecen un matrimonio-dijo Meylin en un susurro.

Mirada asesina, cortesía de un ex-conde amargado y un demonio aprovechado.

-Como sea, ¿De quien es la carta?-pregunto Ciel con desinteres mientras tomaba té, Dios sabra de donde lo saco.

-De la señorita Elizabeth-le respondio Meylin con la mirada baja, la mirada que le habian dirigido la intimido bastante.

Al escuchar de quien venia la carta Ciel no pudo evitar escupir todo el té en la cara del apuesto demonio.

-Gracias bocchan, pero no tengo ganas de tomar té-dijo Sebastián con multiples venitas en la frente-gracias Meylin, puedes retirarte.

-Con permiso-se despidió

-_cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno-_pensaba Sebstian.

-¡¿QUE VOY A HACER?, ELIZABETH DE TODOS LOS DIAS EN ESTE JODIDO MUNDO TENIA QUE ESCOGER EL IDA DE HOY PARA VENIR!, ¿PORQUE MUNDO?, ¿QUE HICE YO PARA MERECER ESTO?, ¡LO ADMITO, HICE UN PACTO CON EL DEMONIO, MATE A MUCHAS PERSONAS Y TODA LA VAINA! PERO NO ES JUSTO QUE ME CASTIGUES DE ESTA FORMA-estallo el pobre Phantomhive, el cual callo de rodillas mientras lloraba dramaticamente.

-Deje el drama bocchan, simplemente no la reciba-dijo Sebastián con un tono ¿celoso?

-Eres un demonio-le dijo Ciel mientras se iba a una esquina emo.

-La verdad si lo soy, no es una novedad, ademas soy uno de los mas apuestos-dijo el demonio con una sonrisa que hacia resaltar sus blancos y perfectos diente mientras que se escuchaba el grito de muchas fans locas que le arrojaban rosas, lamentablemente una de estas tenia espinas que le araño su perfecto rostro.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, ARRUINASTE SU PERFECTO ROSTRO! ¡TE APUNTARE EN MI LIBERTA!, SEBAS-CHAN YO TE CURARE-gritaba histerico Grell el cual salio de yo sabre donde.

-¿YO?, PERO SI FUE ELLA QUIEN LA ARROJO-acusaba la fan 1 de Sebastián.

-¿A QUIEN ESTAS TRATANDO DE CULPAR MALDITA?-gritaba la fan 2.

-NO, FUE ELLA- gritaba la fan 3.

-NO, ELLA, NO ELLA, NO ELLA-siguieron discutiendo, ahora TODAS las fanaticas del demonio se peleaban entre si, tratando de hallar al culpable de semejante atrocidad.

Mientras que ellas discutian, Sebastián aprovecho y se escondio detras de su escritorio temporal.

-¡OIGAN!-grito alguien, este alguien no era nada mas y nada menos que super-man, Naa mentira, fue Ciel.

-¡¿QUE?!-le gritaron todas y Grell al unísono.

-¡SEBASTIAN ESTA EN EL JARDIN!-les grito aun mas fuerte, le daba rabia que no lo respetaran como el magnifico conde que era, o fue.

-¡VAMOS POR EL!-gritaron todas, mientras corrian hacial el jardin aplastando al pequeño conde el cual habia olvidado el pequeño pero importante hecho de que estaba en medio de toda esa estampida de fans locas.

-_No tengo el respeto de la gente, que cruel es la vida-_pensaba el pobre, pisoteado y golpeado Phantomhive-_pero lo importante ahora es evitar que Elizabeth venga, no puedo permitirme que me vea rebajado a semejante nivel de servir a alguien y no que me sirvan._

_-_tierra llamando a Ciel, responda que perdemos la señal-se burlaba el oji-rojo.

-Sera mejor enviarle una carta a Elizabeth diciendole que no es posbile que venga porque estoy muy ocupado, ¡no! mejor que diga que estoy en , pero aun asi me buscaria esa loca desquiciada, mejor que me mude a Colombia, es un pais hermoso pero no, ella tiene contactos, mejor le digo que morí-reflexionaba Phantomhive dando vueltas por todos lados, marenado a Sebastián.

-Si ya termino su reflexion en voz alta le dire que mientras hablaba con el aire como un demente y se frotaba las manos como un cientifico loco yo escribí la carta y ya la envie-sentencio el peli-negro.

-Vale, me ahorraste mucho trabajo, gracias-dijo Ciel mostrando por primera vez en su amarga vida una sonrisa sincera.

-no se preocupe bocchan, pero sepa y entienda que me debe una.

**Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Midelfor.**

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaba histerica una niña rubia de coletas y hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿que le pasa, señorita Elizabeth?-preguntaba la sirvienta el Lizzy (**N/A: no me acuerdo del nombre, si se lo saben mi avisan ¿vale?^^)**

**-**¡MRIRALO PO TI MISMA!-grito la joven rubia mientras arrojaba una carta con el siguiente mensaje:**  
**

**_Querida señorita Elizabeth._**

**_Lamento informarle que no sera posible que nos deleite con su presencia el dia de hoy._**

**_El joven bocchan sufre una grave enfermedad llamada AH1N1._**

**_El medico dice que es demasiado grave y que es mejor que la mansion este en cuarentena._**

**_Por lo que no es posible su visita, lamento informar._**

**_El bocchan y el medico dicen que no sera posible visitarlo en un milenio._**

**_Lo lamento._**

**_ATT: Sebastian Michaelis._**

**_De vuelta en la mansion Phantomhive_**

_-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_

-¿Que fue lo que le dijiste Sebastián?-preguntó Ciel.

-Nada, solo una mentirita piadosa-respondio el demonio con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que a la vez le robaba un beso a Ciel.

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!-gritaba Phantomhive todo sonrojado.

**QUE TAL?**

**espero no haber perdido mi toque u.u**

**agradezco mucho sus reviews**

**los espero con ansias ^^**

**hasta la proxima**

**bye**


	5. Jueves ¡por fin es mitad de semana!

HOLA ^^/

He vuelto después de muuuuuuucho tiempo ._.

Lamento muchísimo la espera.

Ahora que me he recuperado un poquito.

Continuare con este fic.

Espero le guste nwn

Jueves, ¡por fin es mitad de semana!

—_Finalmente es jueves, solo un poco más y se terminara esta tortura_ el pobre Ciel ya no aguantaba más, jamás pensó que el trabajo de su mayordomo−demonio sería tan complicado, lo admitía estaba exhausto pero su orgullo era demasiado alto como para reconocerlo, ¡pero es que ya era demasiado! Los sirvientes, Pluto, la mansión, la comida, todo le resultaba agotador, en fin, era jueves, eso es lo que importaba.

—Muy bien, vamos a comenzar este dia positivamente−pensó en voz alta en ex−conde−_aunque en realidad sienta todo lo contrario, este dia será una pesadilla, no importa tengo que empezar de una buena vez._

—Ciel!- escuchó que Sebastián lo llamaba, con una flojera que hasta un oso perezoso envidiaría se dirigió a SU ex despacho.

En el pasillo se encontró con Finni el cual al verlo intento disimular una carcajada que luchaba por salir, ante esto Ciel alzó una ceja y pregunto.

—¿Que es tan divertido?-Cuestiono el ex−conde perdiendo la poca, mejor dicho nula paciencia que tenia.

—P−por favor discúlpeme bocchan p−pero ¿no sería mejor si se pusiera unos pantalones antes de ir con Sebastián−san?

—¿Eh?−se pregunto extrañado Ciel, al mirar abajo vio que Finni estaba en lo cierto ¡No traía pantalones! ¡Qué humillación! Ahora que se daba cuenta, ¡solo traía los bóxer encima ¡−_En serio, que humillación, preferiría mil veces que Pluto hiciera del baño encima mío a que Sebastián me viera así, ¡un momento! ¿Por qué diablos me importaría eso? Es decir yo… bueno a mi no me debería importar ¿Entonces porque diablos estoy pensando esto? Como sea, ¿en que estaba? _

Volviendo al mundo real y alejándonos varios kilómetros de la indecisa y traicionera mente del joven Phantomhive, Finni viendo a Ciel sin pantalones ni camisa encima no guanto mas y dejó salir una carcajada que hasta Grell en el inframundo (¿?) miró a todas partes confundido.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ!−Finni se reía sin parar, no todos los días podías ver a un orgulloso conde en ropa interior, para empeorar la situación del ya desesperado y humillado conde, los bóxers que llevaba Ciel encima ¡eran de corazones!

—¡CALLATE DE UNA JODIDA VES!—el pobre Ciel no aguanto más y estallo descargando toda su ira en el pobre jardinero el cual al ver la cara desencajada del ex−conde por la ira pensó que lo más inteligente seria callar.

—_Lo más inteligente seria callar−_pensó Finni.

Ciel estaba rojo de la ira, quería matar a su torpe jardinero pero él era un joven bastante "educado" que decidió lo mejor en ese momento….Largarse de ese lugar.

—_También debería tomar un baño−_meditó Ciel, sin perder más tiempo se devolvió toooodo el trayecto que había recorrido desde su habitación temporal hasta su despacho.

Al entrar en el cuarto se dirigió al ropero, donde sacó un traje de mayordomo a la medida y ropa interior luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ya dentro empezó a quitarse el bóxer lo cual era lo único que tenia encima, lleno la tina de agua caliente para finalmente meterse y relajarse siquiera un poco.

—_Ahora que lo pienso, Sebastián me llamo hace mucho rato, ni modo tendrá que esperar, además, me importa más que Bob esponja tenga sus pantalones, en fin, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?-__ con la duda de que hora era, Ciel miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, cuando vio la hora que era casi le da un infarto −¿__¡Tan rápido ya pasaron 20 minutos!? Será mejor que salga de aquí, ese demonio me va a matar enserio, ¡tan relajado que estaba!__-resignado, el mayordomo temporal salió de la tina, se puso el traje de mayordomo y se dirigió a la que era, mejor dicho fue su oficina._

_Al entrar encontró a Sebastián de brazos cruzados con un semblante muy (por no decir MUY) serio, Ciel podía jurar que en la mirada escarlata de ese demonio se podría ver el mismísimo infierno, Dios sabrá cuan enojado estaba Sebastián._

_Dejando de lado el susto que le provoco ver a Sebastián, Ciel decidió continuar con su papel de mayordomo "perfecto"._

_—¿S−se le ofrece algo?-preguntó el ex−conde hecho un manojo de nervios._

_—Primero que nada me gustaría saber ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS DEL INFRAMUNDO TE TARDASTE UNA HORA EN LLEGAR!?-Sebastián podría considerarse una persona calmada y refinada, pero esperar no estaba en su diccionario._

_—L−lo lamento mucho, por favor perdóneme−tartamudeo Ciel inclinándose intentando demostrar lo arrepentido que estaba, aunque en realidad solo se inclino para que no vieran el miedo en sus ojos−__Maldita sea, ahora estoy tartamudeando y temblando, ¡pero es que Sebastián parece el mismísimo diablo!_

_—Como sea, hoy lo que necesito que hagas es muy simple−la voz de Sebastián sacó a Ciel de sus pensamientos−Necesito que bajes al salón principal, cojas una caja que esta encima de la mesa con la que te peleaste el martes pasado __**(si no recuerdas esta parte, lee el capitulo tres) **__Necesito que me traigas esa caja ¿quedo claro?_

_—S−si− medio respondió Ciel._

_—Dije, ¿¡QUEDO CLARO!?_

_—¡SI SEÑOR!−exclamó Ciel, el grito que le pego Sebastián le asustó bastante, pero por un lado le dolía que aquel demonio le tratara de esa manera._

_Dejando de lado sus heridos sentimientos, Ciel se dirigió hacia el salón principal donde le había indicado Sebastián._

_Al llegar vio la mesa con la que había tenido un ataque de paranoia._

_—Nos volvemos a encontrar mesa, la vez pasada me dejaste en ridículo, pero no se volverá a repetir, ¿¡me entendiste!?_

_—…− __silencio por parte de la mesa._

_—__No de nuevo, no me vuelvas a ignorar que a mi ¡Ciel Phantomhive_!

—…− mas silencio.

—Ya me harte, no perderé mi tiempo contigo, solo vine por la caja que me mandaron a recoger, un momento…. ¿¡qué diablos!?

Ciel estaba tan distraído peleando con la mesa (de nuevo) que no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de cajas que esta tenia encima.

—¡ESTE DEMONIO SI ME ESTA JODIENDO!- Ciel estalló, ¿la razón? ¡En la mesa habían como 20 cajas, ¿Cómo diablos saber cuál era la correcta?- _ok, tranquilízate Ciel, solo tienes que llevar la correcta, ¿pero cómo saber cual demonios es? En fin llevare 3 cajas a la vez, imposible que no acierte en la segunda o tercera vuelta, solo si me equivoco de caja._

Decidido, Ciel cogió tres cajas, eran grandes pero no pesaban mucho, camino lentamente hacia la oficina, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse y dejar caer lo que llevaba, a esas alturas ya no le importaba hacerse daño, solo quería cumplir con su trabajo.

Cuando llego a la puerta pidió permiso para entrar, cuando lo obtuvo dejo las cajas en el suelo.

—¿Alguna de estas cajas es la correcta?- preguntó el oji−azul.

—No, te equivocaste− le respondió Sebastián intentado disimular una sonrisa.

—Ok− Ciel decidió no pelear y bajar por otras tres cajas, solo quería terminar de una buena vez.

Después de otras seis vueltas repitiendo lo mismo ¿esta es? No, ¿esta? Tampoco, el pobre Ciel ya estaba cansado de tanta ida y vuelta, finalmente decidió hablar.

—Ya te traje todas las cajas que habían abajo y ninguna es−le dijo Ciel.

—Qué raro, espera un segundo− habiendo dicho esto, Sebastián se paró de su escritorio y se dirigió hasta un cajón y lo abrió− ¡Oh! Al parecer la caja que necesitaba estaba aquí todo el tiempo.

—¿¡QUE!? ¿Y no se te ocurrió busca ahí antes?

—L a verdad es que no, pero aprecio mucho que dieras todas esas vueltas solo para cumplir mi pedido, lamento mucho haberte gritado ¿me perdonas?- le preguntó Sebastián con una sonrisa arrepentida en la cara.

—Sebastián, yo te perdono, solo no me vuelvas a gritar de esa manera−le respondió Ciel dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias, mi querido Ciel−habiendo dicho esto, el demonio procedió a juntar su boca con la de Ciel, formando un tierno beso.

−**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**LO LOGRE!**

**Escribí este capítulo.**

**Lamento mucho la demora.**

**Para Ellise . P.**

**Gracias por comentar.**

**El lemon prefiero dejarlo a la imaginación, no soy capaz de escribirlo y lo que me paso fue algo muy feo que se ve todos los días, continuare el fic hasta terminarlo.**

**Perdón si aun hay algunos errores.**

**Nos vemos la próxima ^^**

**Sayonara nwn/**


End file.
